Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: Azkaban fic, yeah it's been done but oh well. Harry is framed and sent to Azkaban. On his 20th birthday he gets a new shot at life for a present. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 1

The guards of Azkaban were running around franticly. There had been yet another break out in the history of the prison and this time it was from the highest of security level cells.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the doors along side the Minister and head of law enforcement.

"What happened?" He demanded of an auror who was running past them.

"We don't know. Last night he was in his cell, looking out the window as always and spasming slightly from the dementors, and this morning he was gone. There was no sign of apparation, and brooms can't get near us here."

"Who escaped?" Asked Kingsley.

"Prisoner 10475937659023, of cell block MM5110, tower 7."

"Who?" Fudge asked, not knowing the prisoners by their number.

"Potter."

The three wizards all yelled at the same time.

Harry had been arrested for the killing of his relatives along with every single person on Privet Drive and the next blocks over and aligning with the dark lord, along with the normal spells that are used by Voldemort's death eaters, namely the unforgivables. He was found not a month after returning home, in Knockturn Alley with the bodies of all the victims, including some who were shoppers in the Alley. In trial he had tried to bash his head in, some how breaking the chains holding him down. He had not said a word the whole time and just looked like he was almost dead already.

It had been over four years now and there had been no attack on the prison to break anyone out. The dark lord seemed almost happy from what Severus had said. But Albus did not and still doesn't believe him. For all they knew the boy could have been in league with the dark lord since first year and he was just being under cover this whole time. A few others did believe the potion master though, but only a few.

_Still, now that he is out we are in true trouble._

-----------------------------------------

Ginny looked up from her letter as an owl flew into her house. It was the Daily Prophet. Taking the paper and paying the bird she unfolded the news paper. And nearly fainted.

Right on the front cover was a picture of Harry from his trial. The words above is big bold letters said 'Harry Potter Escapes Azkaban!' She read the article below aloud to her self.

"Early this morning the guards at Azkaban checked the cells of the prison and when they came to the highest level of security they found Harry Potter missing! They do not know how he did it, as they still do not know how Black and Lestrange escaped. When Dumbledore and the Minister were called to Azkaban soon after the discovery they were furious. The cell was what had shocked the aurors who had looked at it. The back wall was shattered. But not inward, which would point to out side help, but outward. His cell was located in the top of the tallest tower, on the far side of the prison, over looking a cliff with spikes and whirlpools. That and he did not have his wand, which was snapped and burned shortly after he was taken away.

"So it is a mystery as to how he broke the wall, which was made of magically reinforced stone. Although many believe he could be out there, we believe there is no way he could survive the fall of sixty meters to spikes and whirlpools that would have skewered him alive or drowned him.

"As we all know he was arrested over four years ago for…" She put the paper down and looked at the letter she had been writing. On the top it said 'Happy Birthday Harry,'

_Could there be a connection? Well I at least know he is out of that hell hole, and he has survived worse things, namely a basilisk, a troll, a werewolf, a thousand dementors, death eaters, and even the dark lord himself. So why should a simple fall kill him. I mean he's had falls just as bad with his broom and at much higher speeds._

She was brought out of her thoughts when the pendant under her shirt became hot. Pulling out the phoenix shaped necklace she tapped her wand to it.

Instantly she was in Grimauld Place #12. It was the only way to get into the house right off the bat, as Dumbledore had made a non apparation ward around a three block radius of the building.

She walked down into kitchen, where the meetings always were. She half wondered why she even joined.

_Oh yeah that's right, to fight Tom and prove Harry is innocent._

Finally the meeting started.

"As you all who have read the paper know that Harry has escaped Azkaban." There was an uproar at that until Albus rose his hand for silence. "I want all of you to keep a look out for him. Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, I want you to tell me if he shows up at your homes. Severus, does Voldemort have anything to do with this?"

"As far as I can tell he is mad that he escaped. So as I said before, Potter is innocent."

"Potter killed those people end of story!" Shouted Ron. He had followed a path similar to Percy's only he became an auror and believed that if you went to Azkaban you're guilty beyond a doubt. And what Ginny found worse is that her parents agreed with him. As did Hermione, and for that matter, most of the order.

"Silence. What we need to do is find him and put him back there so he does not harm any one. Ronald, Hermione, do either of you know if he could have become an animegus like Sirius?"

"No, we were always with him and when he was in the library he only looked stuff up for the DA. Frankly if he did try to he would have collapsed from a lack of sleep or something along the lines there of." Hermione said.

And so they began to plan, though a few only listened to sabotage.

A/N: I'm finally ungrounded and I've gotten all my stories beta tested so I'm reposting them. I'm still working on them but sadly, in my time away from typing my mind has been all over so now I'm working on a ton of different stories, some of them one shots that I will probably never publish, but it keeps me from making uber strong people. Anyways here's the A/N from before: I've only seen one or two stories that put Harry with a non humanoid girlfriend. I've seen a few where the non humanoid took the form of a human, like in the story 'Harry Potter and the Shadow of the Greater Dragons'. I can't remember the ones that leave him with non humanoids. Hope you guys like this. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian""

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 2

Unknown to the order Harry was flying high above the clouds some where east of England, having decided to not go there for now. He was still in shock of how he got out of Azkaban, as he didn't expect to get out any time soon, as the other two who had escaped, took over thirteen years to do so.

()Flashback()

He leaned against the wall of his cell, looking out the window. The room was ten feet tall and three feet in between each wall. When he needed to sleep he simply leaned against the wall to the right of the door and a gravity charm would hold him there, though as soon as the sun rose it deactivated, dropping him on the floor. He rarely used it though, as he always had the nightmares courtesy of the dementors.

In at least ten minutes he would be becoming twenty years old if his math was right.

_Man even if I know I'm innocent, those nightmares will still drive me insane. Why is it that I had seen the equivalent of a war veteran's horrors before I even turned sixteen? I really need to get out before they drive me insane._

The sound of the grandfather clock al the way down in the court yard far below started to sound. And with it Harry's body started to change.

Finally his body became too large for the cell, and since the barrier that kept him in was not physical, he could not break it and thus went through the outer wall.

Only to plummet down wards. He looked down and inwardly yelled for help as some new instinct kicked in and he opened his wings.

_Wait, wings?_

As he stopped falling and shot forward away from the prison and the spike filled water. He looked over his shoulder and saw a scale covered body with wings coming from his back as well as a tale trailing out behind him.

He was a dragon of some sort was what he quickly deducted and with that knowledge he took off at high speed toward England.

()End Flashback()

That was near midnight, some seven hours ago. He had caught a few sheep and fed off of them, still not knowing what he looked like beyond his black scales.

A faint roar came to him from far below and again his new instincts kicked in and he dived.

-------------------------------------

Charlie Weasley was not having a good day. Not at all. First he finds out that Harry Potter escaped, which meant his mom only wrote in howlers. Second he was told to go check on the Australian Nightviper clan that they had gotten a few years ago. The third thing that made this day not good involved said dragons and his partner. Not that they had attacked, but his partner had just died of a heart attack shortly after finding the hound like dragons.

Now the clan was all around them, wanting to get to the fresh food, though they only scavenged during the day. So he was safe. For now that is.

The dragons all around him were the relative size of a Cerberus and were different shades of grey, ranging from light to dark and dull to metallic. And the biggest one that was dubbed Silver, for his bright shiny coat of silver, was getting ready to fight another nightviper for first bite. Silver let out a bellowing roar as a warning.

Sure Charlie had already sent a signal for help but they were in one of the more secluded areas of the preserve and it would take the spell created signal to get to the closest out post at least thirty minutes.

He saw Silver and the other dragon, Onyx, prepare to charge, when they stopped dead as another roar filled the air and a massive shadow fell from the sky, landing right in between them. And coincidentally right in front of Charlie. He couldn't help but shout.

"What the hell!" He instantly regretted it as the black, yes he wasn't seeing things this nightviper was dark black, an unheard of shade on the nightvipers, looked down at him. He gasped.

It was staring down at him with four emerald green eyes, one set behind the other along the skull.

_What is this, some kind of mutation? Nightvipers have two eyes not four and they either have blue, brown, red, yellow, or some mix of the latter three, but never green. And why is this one black? Not even Midnight and Shadow are really black but this one is completely and utterly black!_

He saw the left rear eye turn to look sideways and thus did so himself to see Silver charging at the new dragon, which looked to not even be fully grown. Just before Silver struck, though, the new dragon's tail swung out and hit him in the face, then on the back swing catch him in the legs.

_How would a dragon that young know how to do that move._

As Silver hit the ground there were several pops and twenty Dragon Keepers appeared on the scene. The saw the dragon before Charlie and started firing off weight spells and stunners. It reared back and started to take off even after each keeper had shot at least one weight spell and stunner. Finally it came down after it got a good meter off the ground, and landed with a thunderous boom. Charlie had gotten out from in front of it when it had reared, and was now standing in front of the other keepers.

They quickly warded off the other nightvipers and moved in around the new comer.

""Where did this one come from Charlie?"" Shouted one of the keepers that he knew.

""I don't know. He just came out the sky and landed in front of me."" He replied.

""Look he is totally black. No nightviper has completely black hide."" Called another.

""They also don't have four green eyes."" He received gasps and unbelieving looks. Silence.

""Look how skinny this guy is. He is a him right? Yep there're the ridges."" Called out a female keeper Charlie knew by the name of Tara. She was still a little new and had her name on the list for taking care of the nightviper clan like Charlie. ""Poor thing. Looks like he only just had a good meal an hour ago.""

""Only you would be worried about a dragon like that. Don't tell me you want to raise him to good health personally?"" Called a keeper. It seemed that Tara had been around Hagrid a lot before coming here. She had the same ignorance towards deadly animals, thinking of them as just being oversized babies. Just like Hagrid thought a Cerberus could be named Fluffy and a giant spider kept as a pet. She vaguely reminded him of his sister.

A/N: Yes I know dragon Animagus has been done, but I really like the idea. Besides it ties in later. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon"**

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 3

Harry awoke in a cage with a start. He looked around half curious, half agitated. He heard some one shout something that he couldn't understand. (A/N: I will translate it even if Harry can't under stand a word they say in Romanian.)

""Hey Charlie he woke up!""

Harry froze when he saw Charlie approach the cage that he was in.

""Good, can you go get some food for him?"" Then he turned to the women next to him. "Teara, are you sure you want to just walk in there with him while he eats?" Harry heard him say in English. He looked at the girl of about 19 with blond hair in a ponytail and hazel blue eyes.

"Yes I am sure. What can be so bad about him?"

"You're probably right but still." He absently leaned against the cage.

And regretted it.

Harry swung his tail against the cage wall, using the impact to send Charlie away.

"He is way too smart for his age." He said. For a second he could have sworn the black dragon smirked at him.

"But you did lean in on him, and you have to remember that leaning in on a dragon is a threatening posture." _Thank the deities that this body has instincts on that._ Harry thought, as he had felt threatened in more than one way and had come up with the best thing aside from banging his head, claws, side, or mouth into the cage walls, all of which would result in pain that would last far longer then the sting in his tail.

"You and your dragon knowingness. But I guess you are right about that."

"I am always right when it comes to dragons, even if I am new here."

_Oh crud. If she is really telling the truth than she will see right through me._

"I think once we get him fed enough we could start him on the mating program." Said Charlie.

"**What!"** Harry roared. There was no way he was going to be mated to a dragon. Sure they were nice and all but he wasn't ready for kids.

"I think he has some objection to that Charlie."

Just then one of the other keepers showed up.

""The docs want to look at him. They want to see if they can figure out what caused the mutations. They will be by tomorrow.""

With that the three left to go take care of other things.

_Man I need to look at myself._ He looked around until he saw a small mirror for the more vain dragons. When he saw what he looked like he almost roared in shock. _I have four eyes? And how did I get like this anyways? I mean last I checked Hermione said humans can't become magical animals. And yet here I am, in a dragon body. What was this kind called again? Oh yeah the books listed it as an Australian Nightviper._ He snarled at the mirror, revealing the fangs that got the breed its name. _Yep I'm a Nightviper. Fangs and all. I still want to know why I have four eyes though._

He moved away from the mirror and paced back and forth, flexing body parts now and then until he was familiar with it. After doing so for about fifteen minutes he went over to a corner with hay to sleep on and soon fell asleep.

A/N: R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 4

Dumbledore called a meeting that night again. This time he called every order member he had, including Charlie and Bill as well as a few others who worked in similar areas.

"Has anyone seen anything out of the ordinary?" He said as the starter of the meeting.

Charlie and several other keepers stood up.

"Yes Charlie."

"Today we got a new nightviper, and before anyone says that is a normal thing, this one had four eyes."

Hermione stood up. "But nightvipers don't have four eyes. They have two."

"That is why we find it strange." Said one of the other keepers.

"Not to mention that he is young, malnourished, and completely black, as well as wise for his age."

"That and it took almost twenty weight spells and stunners to finally take him out. No dragon in his condition could last that long."

Hermione, being the only one to really know about the type of dragon aside from Albus and the keepers, had a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for reporting it. But I doubt that it involves any of us directly."

"But could it be Potter in an animegus form? I know he didn't go down easily before Azkaban." Blurted Ron.

"Ron humans don't have the power to become a magical animal, let alone a dragon of any kind. Aside from the unicorn and phoenix they are one of the strongest animals ever. For a human to become one, they would either need a massive store of pure energy and magic, or have done it in a massive fit of emotion, which then it would wear off and they would change back with in an hour. And if some one had that much of a magical store in them everyone would feel it." She was using her I-know-anything-in-books voice again. Ginny shook her head. Hermione needed a life but she wouldn't let herself have one.

She herself had seen the dragon, though no one new that she worked there. He was quite a sight and when Charlie had told her about what he did she was in awe of the young dragon regardless of the fact of how long it lasted under attack.

She had developed her thirst for dragons soon after Harry was arrested and she didn't really know why she picked dragons to obsess over. It must have been the bit of Hagrid talking about them taking Harry away like they took Norbert away. She would never really know though. She had managed to trick every one into thinking that she was a less known editor that only got work now and then and could do it at home when it did come in. Which was true but they thought she did nothing else. And that was how she became the Dragon Keeper Teara.

_Hey, its fun having two lives, as long as I don't go dating in either of them, and thank goodness Charlie goes brotherly on me at work whether than over friendly. That would be just nasty._

She suddenly felt sick. Several of the keepers stood up and pulled out a keeper rod, a flat sheet of metal that was keyed to the dragons they were in charge of and each other. It was like a Dragon Keeper version of the muggle IM's. She had one too but as Ginny couldn't use it and thus put a charm on herself to make her sick if a message showed up on the rod.

She excused herself holding her stomach and saying she needed to go home to sleep. Once out side she pulled out the rod, though why it was called that was unknown to her, and looked at the message.

Nightviper in nourishment cage is out of control.

She shoved it away and quickly made herself Teara and apparated to the reserve.

When she got there she heard roars from the cage that the new nightviper was in. When she ran over to it she saw several keepers trying to get it cornered to stun it.

But it was not working. The cage was big enough for a dragon four times the size of this one to have ample room to pace and in some cases strut. So when ever they got him even near a corner he would leap over them, unable to get out as they had used the human access door.

She wondered why he hadn't breathed fire at them yet as they had forgotten to put that ward up yet.

Finally after watching them get thrown by his tail a few times they came out. Charlie spotted her.

""You could have helped.""

""You're not going to get him to do anything if you keep it up like that."" She said, ignoring his statement. ""What is it you need him to do anyways?""

One of the others there spoke up. ""We need him to go into the cart to be transported to the medical area.""

""Well no wonder he kicked you butts. Let me show you."" She walked over to the main door where the cart waited for its load. She opened the door and used her wand to make the cart move to block the whole thing then froze it in place.

"Teara, I already tried to coax him in there like that. He just knocked me into the cart and shut the door on me."" Charlie said. She hopped up into the cart and turned towards the nightviper. After thinking for a bit she spoke in English, feeling that most dragons liked it better than Romanian.

"Come here boy. All I want you to do is get into the cart so we can make sure you are healthy, ok Jet?" The dragon tilted his head at what she called him. "Don't worry Jet; it won't hurt as bad as you might think. It's just getting your weight and a small amount of blood to make sure you aren't sick and are gaining weight." She pulled out some jerky that most nightvipers liked. "If you do this for me you have this jerky." After a few second of staring at her the dragon, now known as Jet, stepped forward a little. After a few moments his stomach growled very loudly. That seemed to make up him mind as Jet soon was standing with his front legs on the floor of the cart. Teara had backed up but still held out the jerky.

Jet gave an annoyed growl and got in, reaching out with his tail and bringing the door closed. Teara blinked, not really expecting that. She tossed the jerky up to him and gave him another for being smart.

When she was out of the cart the other keepers stared at her. Their faces all asked how she did that.

""You have to think of them as kids. I know when kids are hungry they will do almost anything for food.""

""But how did you get him to shut the cart for you?"" One of them said.

""That I didn't do. Jet is just that smart I guess. That or a big suck up, which would make him even smarter.""

""Why do you call him Jet?"" Asked Charlie.

""His jet black hide of course. Don't tell me any of you were going to call him Foureyes."" A few looked guiltily away.

_I can't believe men at times. Naming a dragon Foureyes just because he has four eyes is stupid and mean. I mean if I was to be called Blondie, even if this is fake, I would punch them._

For Jet, who was really Harry, he was trying to think of how to get out of this. His stomach had gotten the better of him and now he was lying inside a cart and being taken to the medical section of the preserve. They would be doing blood tests and that would most likely point out that he was not a dragon. He didn't really know, as he never did any research on animegi so for all he knew you couldn't tell the difference between an animegus and the real animal.

Several hours later they were leading him into the place that they would weigh him in. Teara was of course the one getting him to do it, as she was holding jerky out to him. He really didn't need it but was playing the part of a hungry young dragon that was slightly smarter for his age.

_If only they really knew who I was…_

Finally he was led onto a large sheet of metal on the ground. When he was fully on a number appeared in the above him.

""A good three tons. Good. Before he only weighed two.""

One of the 'doctors' walked up and stuck a needle into a vein in his wings, which were loose, as he had been using them a lot to jump over the keepers. Before he could do anything about the man he was gone with a pop and with the other doctors. He gave a snarl towards him.

"**Do that again and I'll eat your head."**

As they were driving Jet to the younger nightviper mating area an owl flew down to Teara. She opened it.

Hey Ginny,

I hope you are feeling better. I don't know whether it is just _that_ time or what but if you need help I'm here.

Neville

She smiled, though with a blush. Neville had been a good friend and she was thinking of him more than she thought of Harry, seeing as she was over her crush.

She felt breathing on her neck and turned, expecting to see some one like Charlie, crumpling the paper. She nearly fell off the cart when she came face to face with Jet.

"Don't read over my shoulder!" She gave him a small smack on the nose. "Wait. Were you really reading over my shoulder?" Jet blinked but nothing more aside from a low hiss as he turned away.

"**Stupid stupid stupid. Why did you have to go and read over her shoulder? You might as well bash your head in right now. I can't believe that is Ginny though. At least Neville is being nice to her."** He heard roars in the distance and looked up.

"**New dragon!"**

He tilted his head as he heard the roar. Then he realized where they were heading. _Shoot!_

He started to panic. He really didn't want to get into fights and he really, really didn't want to be called papa any time soon.

When they finally got inside the mating area the keepers just kind of dumped him, by vanishing the cart, and stepped back out side the wards that kept dragons in.

Jet growled after them and flicked a nearby rock after them with his tail. He gave a draconic chuckle when it hit the keeper who had vanished the cart. The others just laughed at him for having bad luck that Jet could aim when slapping rocks around. He stopped when he heard several wary growls from behind him. Slowly he turned around and saw about seventeen nightvipers before him that looked to be his age and size, dragon wise that is.

_Crud._

"**Who are you?"** Growled a male as he stepped forward.

He focused his eyes on the dragon that had spoken, who took a step back at the sight of his eyes.

"**More like what are you."** Growled another.

"**My name is Jet and the humans think I am a mutated nightviper, which I guess is true."** He noticed a few of the females eyeing him while the males looked agitated. **"Ok, before anyone tries to bite my head off, let me just tell you that I don't really want to be here and am not interested in mating to be honest. So if you want to point a claw at some one it would be the keeper named Charlie." **He let that sink in before continuing. **"Now then, can I ask where every one sleeps so I don't accidentally sleep there."**

The males, being males, told him that they all seep in the main hill, and that he was to stay off it, again being males who had females. He thanked them and walked off.

After walking for a while he came upon a small cave in a hill that was a ways away from the main hill, which was the biggest one in the area and had about twenty caves in it from what he could see of it. The cave he found faced away from the main hill and was only big enough for him to walk in and lay down.

And so having found a place to sleep he backed it, not wanting to be snuck up on, as there was no room to turn inside, and soon fell asleep.

A/N: R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 5

A few weeks pass by and Jet's standings with the other males in the 'pairing of the young maters' area was still the same; hostile. At the moment he lay atop his hill and basked in the sun with his wings open to catch as much as possible.

The first week he spent looking around the area, finding the barrier edges and mapping the whole thing out. During that time he found two boulders that were a little taller than him when he laid down sitting next to each other far enough apart that he could lay between them. He also found several large boulders that were quite heavy.

After finding a stone that was of acceptable weight and size he placed it over the gap between the other two. And so each night when he woke up around midnight, seeing as nightvipers only needed to sleep for four hours at the most, he would sneak over to his set up while the keepers were less likely to see him and would slide into the opening. He would then proceed to rise up on his limbs, lifting the rock on his back, strengthening himself.

After that he would fly about, learning his capabilities and was glad to see that he could do better than what even his firebolt could. Finally as the sun started to rise he would retreat back to his hill and lay atop, watching the other dragons.

He learned that there were eight males, minus himself, and nine females, which meant that one would become his mate if the keepers had their way. He learned their names and memorized how they looked. They each were of a different shade of grey and those who were the same shade and makings that were different. Some had the markings, some didn't, some were light shaded, some were dark shaded. But he was the only four eyed black nightviper, which made him stand out.

He also learned that dragons were much like humans in their own way, as nightvipers mated for life and from what he could tell they did a sort of dating thing here to see who would best suit them for a mate. And it was for the same reason humans dated too.

_I mean I would hate to get stuck with a woman who bickers a lot or is just after me for my fame, though now I don't have any. Again that doesn't mean I won't get attention as I _am_ an escaped convict. Oh well. I guess being a dragon would be better anyways. No stereotypes here. Just who is the one who can kick your but or hold their own. No idiot trying to run my life, as _us_ nightvipers don't adapt to things like humans want._

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a dragon approach him. He opened his eyes to see a shadow white colored female walking towards him.

"**Yes?"** He asked when she came to a stop in front of his hill.

"**I don't think we have been properly introduced. May I ask your name? Mine is Sharine."** She said, her voice in a sweet honey sound.

"**Name's Jet. So is that all?"** She seemed to be shocked at his answer.

"**I thought we could get to know each other better."**

"**If you are looking at me as a possible mate then drop it right there. I have no plans on mating and wouldn't be here if the keepers hadn't got involved."** She gave a quick pout, though it was a dragonized version, and walked off.

Deciding that he had basked enough, he stood and stretched. He saw one of the males practicing breathing fire, by channeling it into his fangs but not making it go any farther, making the fangs glow. He decided to try it as well, but he went into his cave first and walked straight in, not wanting anyone to see him practice as it might make him look like a threat to the other males in their standings.

He focused on the thought of breathing fire from his fangs. He could feel it moving down into his fangs and build up inside. He let a small amount out and nearly jumped back when he saw electric sparks.

_Oh hell no. That can't be right. Why is it that I am always different? I mean first I go surviving a killing curse then I do a bunch of other things, and now I have escaped from Azkaban, which was supposedly impossible, even though it has been done twice before me, and to top it all off I am a black nightviper with four emerald green eyes and can breath lightning. That is so funny Fate. How about your next joke be Voldemort saying he is going to make up for his deeds by raising puddles and teaching ballet and drama with out magic no less._

He stopped the flow to his fangs and backed out of his cave while looking over his shoulder with two of his eyes. After emerging he looked around and saw that it was feeding time so he headed over, though more because he was hungry than anything else.

As he approached the other males made sure they were facing him as they ate and the females behind them. He didn't mind though and just grabbed the closest piece near him backed off, before turning to head back to his hill.

"**What you think you are too good to eat with us?"** A dark grey dragon named Splitfang growled out.

"**No, I just figured it would be easier for you if I was not here so you can eat properly with the females rather than growl at me. Though a few seem to like the view they are getting of your rears."** With that he spread his wings and took off to his hill.

Not a second after taking off he heard a roar and the sound of fire erupting into life. He tucked and did a barrel roll, dodging the fire that shot past him, landing on the ground like a cat. He turned and glared at Splitfang.Seeing the challenge the other dragon rushed at him, ignoring the keepers' stunners.

Jet stood still until the last moment, at which he leapt straight up and swung his tail down, smacking Splitfang in between the eyes. Splitfang stumbled a little before he came to a stop. He turned and found himself staring into the four emerald eyes of Jet.

"**Now then, if you had not attack I would have left you alone. I don't want a mate, so I am no threat to your masculine sense."** With that he took off again leaving Splitfang with a sore nose.

The keepers watched as Jet flew off after growling at Splitfang.

""What the hell just happened?"" Asked Charlie.

""Splitfang thought that Jet was a threat to his position and wanted to put him in his place. And it seems that Jet doesn't care and if he had the chance I bet he would leave too."" Said Teara. ""After all, nightvipers are one of the most human acting dragons there are for some reason.""

""You remind me of this girl that is a friend of my brother who always reads books and seems to know everything. Have you ever met Hermione Ganger before?""

""I've seen her around school before I graduated.""

Charlie accepted that as an answer and looked back at the nightvipers. Jet was very wise for his age. Being able to tell that Splitfang was attacking and then dodge the attack was good and dodging the charge and using his tail was just as good. But it was odd that he didn't breathe fire back at Splitfang.

_Very odd indeed._

Jet landed on top of his hill and began to eat. He really hated fighting the other nightvipers, as he was not looking for a mate to impress.

After he was done he laid his head down and closed his eyes, basking to heat his body and speed digestion. And again he heard a dragon approaching him.

This time when he opened his eyes the dragon in question froze. She had a moon silver colored hide and her eyes were golden.

"**Yes?"** He said after a few moments of her standing there looking back at him. He vaguely remembered her being called Lumary (loo-mar-ee).

"**Um…"**

"**You can come closer you know. Trying to mumble over a distance does nothing for a good conversation."** She seemed to relax at his humorous tone. He got up and came down off his hill, seeing that she was being intimidated.

She came closer and he noticed that she was smaller than most of the other females.

"**Um… Hi. My name is Lumary. Yours is Jet right?" **She said, her voice sounding like a cross of songbirds, bells, and reptilian hisses. Amazingly it blending together to make a harmonious sound that echoed her words.

"**If you are looking for a possible mate, sorry, but I am not interested in the matter."**

"**No, that's not what I came over for." **She seemed embraced by what he said. He raised an eyebrow, or the dragon equivalent of one, in his case, two. **"I just wanted to talk, that's all."**

"**Ok then."**

As they talked Jet found himself liking her more and more.

A/N: Finally back after being ungrounded. Most of my stories have been beta tested which is good and thus if you wish, reread the older chapters. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 6

Fall had come and the days grew colder and colder. Jet had been enlarging his cave by blasting a tunnel downwards with his breath attack, meaning his lightning. At the moment he was now working on the cavern at the end of the tunnel, which went down a good thirty feet from where it originally ended, which was about ten feet below the ground around his hill.

He had become close friends with Lumary and they talked often, sometimes even when he was exercising, though it was a little one sided. Currently he was lifting boulders three times his weight and he had taken to working on his tail as well.

The other nightvipers didn't know, as they didn't wake until morning, having gone to sleep before midnight, and Lumary had adjusted her sleeping to talk with him more. At first he had told her not to as she was going to have trouble sleeping for a while. But she insisted, reminding him of Hermione and Ginny who both were stubborn towards him when he said that they shouldn't do things for him.

He finally finished blasting away the last bit and he now had a 'room' beg enough for him to fight in if someone attacked him in there. He headed up the shallow slope that he had made and left his cave. He knew it was feeding time but wasn't hungry so he took off towards the trees near the other end of the area. He landed and found a tree that was quite bushy and insolated looking. He swung his tail and down it went.

_Thank god that this is normal behavior. I think I should do this for Lumary, seeing as she is smaller and said that she couldn't get the good trees to break._

Grabbing the tree he took off again and in minutes landed in front of his cave again. He saw Lumary waiting for him with some meat.

"**I thought you might be hungry when you didn't show up for feeding."** She explained. He thanked her and ate it as she basked, having already eaten her own food.

When he finished he grabbed the tree he had gotten and pulled it down into his cave. Once in the cavern he began to strip the branches off the trunk and put them aside. As he continued his work Lumary came in and looked at his work.

"**You've been busy."** He smirked at how she had become a little less shy after talking with him for the past two months.

"**Yeah I was getting a little tired of how small it used to be." **He answered. **"Want me to help you with insolating your cave?"**

"**No you don't have to."**

He finished breaking off the branches and broke the trunk into smaller pieces. At Lumary's confused look he explained that if it got really cold he could just light the logs on fire and that would add to the heat. She nodded to show that she understood. He then began to lay the leafy branches out to make a comfortable sleeping area that would be warm to lie on.

It had been months since Harry broke out and there had been no sign of him. The ministry was making things up when they said they had leads that he was where ever.

Ginny snorted at today's paper.

"The boy-who-slaughtered in Antarctica? How would he get all the way down there and why would he go there anyways?"

"Who knows Ginny. I just hope they don't get him."

"Same here Neville. I mean Harry is too good hearted to do that kind of thing."

"Who knows for all we know he is hiding right in plain sight. After all Harry does the impossible like he does breathing." He gave a chuckle. Harry was the inverse of impossible. He lived through a killing curse at age one no less, he defeated a possessed professor and saved the sorcerer's stone at eleven, he killed a basilisk at the age of twelve with just a sword, he warded off a hundred dementors at once at thirteen, he dueled with the dark lord after going through the Triwizard tournament and came out alive at fourteen, he broke into the department of mysteries while leading five other students and fighting off DE's and even throwing off possession by the dark lord at fifteen to boot. So adding high level Azkaban cell break out at twenty, well Neville would hate to have to read the list by the time Harry made it to a hundred years of age, knowing Harry would be to stubborn to get knocked off before that.

"I know. After all I was either told second hand or saw it my self. Harry will out do Merlin if he keeps it up like this. In a thousand years they will be saying Harry's beard instead of Merlin's beard or a line like that. Funny though, when you think of the line 'Merlin's balls' and make it Harry instead, back in Hogwarts, if I heard something like that I'd be blushing like mad." Ginny said with a chuckle.

Albus was not having a good day at all. The spawn of the Weasley twins(Pranks, not kids) had infiltrated his office and he was now quite uncomfortable, as he was stuck wearing a thong and all his lemon drops had been turned into agitated fire ants of equal size to his favorite candy.

Aside from that the minister was still trying to loose him favor in the public eye and Voldemort was getting underhanded in his attacks. To top it all off Harry was still loose.

He needed to get Harry back there so he could break him. He already knew that Harry was innocent but what good was a weapon that could think and decide?

He gave a sigh. _I don't know what is worse, the thong, my lemon drops, or Harry._

A/N: R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 7

Two months later Jet awoke to the sound of a storm out side.

_It must be bad for me to hear it this far down._

And with that thought he headed out to check on Lumary. He knew her cave wasn't as deep as his and would not be as protected. He got out side and nearly was bowled over by the strong winds and driving snow. Winter was defiantly here with vengeance. He took off for her cave but found it empty when he arrived. He also noticed that the winds were blowing the snow into the cave so he figured she must have left to find another.

_Shoot were could she be? She is only three fourths of my size and this storm is giving me troubles as it is._

He took off again, heading back, hoping she was already there some how. Three fifths of the way there he spied her curled up on the ground. He landed quickly besides her.

"**Lumary, are you ok?"** She looked up at him.

"**The snow was coming into my cave and none of the others had room." **She started to explain.

"**It's ok. Just let's get to my cave, it will be warm there."**

She stood and he blocked the wind with his body as he helped her walk the rest of the way to his cave. Once there he had her enter first and then followed.

Inside Lumary found a fire crackling a little to the side of the center of the cavern and a thick bedding of branches. Jet motioned for her to lie down so she did, curling up and resting her head on her tail, though she did try to protest that she shouldn't be taking his bed.

"**Don't worry it will be warmer. Besides you need to warm up more than me."** Much to her shock he laid down next to her and put a wing on top of her.

As she was on the brink of sleep she gave a low hiss.** "Thank you."** With that sleep took her and Jet was left to watch over her and keep the fire lit.

Teara looked down at her rod that currently showed the nightviper mating area.

""This storm is really bad. We should move them or something."" Said another keeper from beside her.

""We can't. If we take them out now they could get sick or it would mess something else up, such as their pairings, which are getting more definite now."" Said Charlie. ""By the way, has Jet had any progress?""

""He hangs out with Lumary a lot but from what I can tell it is just friendship between dragons."" Teara answered. ""And we have had no luck in getting a watching charm placed in his cave; he won't let us near him anymore. He won't even let me near the entrance.""

""Great. So I guess it is the waiting game when it comes to our mutated nightviper.""

-----------------------------------------------

Lumary awoke feeling warm, safe and content. She heard the crackling of a fire and the sounds of the blizzard outside. She became aware of a presence around her. She opened her eyes to see black. At first she started to panic until she caught the flicker of the fire on the black. She lifted her head a little and moved it just enough to see around the black mass.

She was in a large cave with a fire just off from the center. Underneath her there was a bedding of warm, cushioned branches. She turned her head and saw a black wing draped over her and a black tale rapped around her back. She heard a hiss to on her other side and snapped her head to look there. And what she saw was the head of the nightviper that was with her slowly open his emerald green eyes and look up at her.

"**Good morning." **She then realized where she was and who she was laying beside.

"**Thank you Jet."**

"**No problem."** She felt his tail and wing moving away from her body and he stood and stretched a little, giving a yawn. She found she missed his tail and wing being there but kept silent.

He looked down at her for a minute. He laid back down and put his wing back over her. At her look he explained.

"**You look cold."** It was as simple as that. And to be truthful she was, though not because of the temperature. She didn't really know why.

"**Thanks."**

Silence follows before he finally gets up again and piles more logs on the fire, causing it to flare to life and increase the temperature in the cavern.

"**It's feeding time now, so I'll go get some. You stay here. It will be hard for you to go out there in this storm."** With that he left, going up the tunnel that led to the ground above.

Teara and Charlie watched as the dragons came for their feeding which was cut to only once a week during the winter as the dragons preferred to sleep during this time of year.

Most of the dragons had shown up, fed, and then left already. She saw Jet arrive and start to eat quickly. Normally he took his food with him. When he was done he waited, which was even more out of the ordinary, and when the others had left took the remaining meat.

""I didn't see Lumary."" Charlie said, worry evident in his voice. They already knew that she was no longer in her own cave but couldn't figure out were she was. It was worrying them.

Two weeks soon passed in the same fashion, with Jet acting odd, and there being no sign of Lumary. Finally before they gave the food to the dragons on the fourth week since the storm started Teara and Charlie cast watching charms on the food itself. Sure it would be eaten but they would find out what Jet was doing with it, as he wasn't getting any fatter like he should from eating all the meat that he takes. If anything they would get a look at his digestive track like they would all the other dragons.

Today Jet showed up again, ate quickly and waited for the others to leave. Then he grabbed the rest and took off quickly, probably to keep the food from freezing. They left the area, in favor of the keeper shack that was near by, which was also much warmer than standing out in the storm. They pulled out their rods.

"It looks like he is flying towards his cave so maybe he stores it for a snack." Charlie said in English, seeing as the other three keepers there also spoke it.

"But then why doesn't he get fatter?" Asked another keeper who had his rod out and watching the smaller screens, each showing the surroundings of a different chunk of meat, though the only one not showing digestion in progress was the meat that was in Jet's claws. Feeling that they could watch the tracks of the other dragons latter they all switched it to the chunk that Jet had.

He flew high above the ground for a while longer before making his descent. He banked and flared coming to a stop in front of his cave as he dropped the meet and landed. He grabbed it in his mouth and dragged it down into the cave, which could easily let Jet walk in unhindered.

"He sure has made that cave deep. I wander how long he has been working on it. Look how far he is going; right now he must be fifty feet under." Stated the second female.

They watched as the meat was dragged into a large cavern. They saw the fire, knowing that all nightvipers on the preserve did this, as it was never this cold in Australia. Teara gave a gasp when she saw Jet drop the meat and move away to nudge Lumary awake.

"Well that explains a lot of things. So she has been in his cave and he is bringing her food. It is really amazing how much they are like us." Teara said.

"Yeah, she is so small and light that this storm could really hurt her."

"But what I want to know is if they are mates or not." Charlie said.

"Charlie, why do you want him to mate so much?" Teara asked.

"Well for one he is the only one among the males that hasn't and I want to see if that gene that gives him black hide and four green eyes is genetic."

"You're hopeless Charlie. You of all people should know that he isn't planning on mating with her. I'd say it will take him a year or so before he does mate with her. I've guys who are just the same. That is one thing that is nice about them having human like personalities."

Charlie sighed in defeat before looking back at his rod. On the screen Jet and Lumary seemed to be talking about something.

"**Lumary you should eat it, honestly I already had some."**

"**But it's your meat. I can't take what is yours."**

"**It's not mine. It's what was left after the others had their fill. So eat it. If you don't you'll get weak. Please."**

Finally she gave in and ate it. They always ended up having this talk, her not wanting it because it was his and him telling her to eat it. Once done laid down on the bed, a usual thing for her by now. Seeing that is was warmer than it had been sense their last meal she didn't curl up. Jet laid down next to her and as usual put his wing over her, as it assured her warmth and protection should they be attacked. It had nearly been a year since Harry had escaped and now as Jet he was happy.

A/N: Sorry about not updating this when I updated BLFD, but I honestly forgot about it when I did that. I would have updated it as soon as I realized that, but sadly, I got suspended off the computer ofr a low grade, but now I'm back on. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 8

Jet woke to an odd sensation. It was warm and new to him but also familiar. He couldn't place it. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. He lifted his head a little and realized that he had been resting it on something. When he looked down he saw Lumary with her head turned towards him a little.

Something brushed past the tip of his tail and when he focused on it he realized that his and Lumary's tails were intertwined. From what he could tell the position he had woken to was quite intimate when it came to nightviper standards.

He felt a pang of quilt as he thought this. He was really a human. He couldn't live a lie to Lumary. She was too much to him even now. What if someone found out he was really Harry, the boy-who-slaughtered-his-neighbor-hood-and-broke-out-of-a-top-level-Azkaban-cell, that just so happened to be in the form of a dragon. He didn't even know if he could change back. For all he knew this was permanent, which would suit him but he would need to try it sometime. After all if he could he would use it to his advantage.

He carefully slipped out of the position they were in with out waking her. He then went up the tunnel a ways so that she would not see him immediately. Focusing on how his hand looked he stared at his fore claw. As if to just shout at him that he was abnormal to an extreme his claw started to change into a hand. He stopped and changed it back.

_Great. So I am still technically a human. I have to tell her. I mean I could never live a lie to her face. She is too brittle in that area as it is. If I did that and then she found out she would be crushed. I can't do that to her._

He heard her start to wake due to his absence. At times he thought they were mates but at the moment that looked even less likely. Going back in he saw her looking around frantically for him. When she spotted him he saw tears in her eyes. She rushed to him and threw her head over his should, turning it to the side a little. It was the dragon equivalent of a hug and the closest thing a nightviper could obtain to it.

"**What's wrong?"** He asked.

"**I had a dream that the keepers came and killed you."** She said with a dragon sob. At that he saw nothing to do at the moment but 'hug' her back. When she stopped crying she pulled back looking embarrassed. At that moment he decided for sure.

"**Lumary?"** She looked at him. **"I need to tell you something. I am not really what you see. Before you ask, I will answer you. I am really a human named Harry who escaped from prison. I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you and that I didn't even know if I still was."** She was looking like she was going to cry again. **"Lumary, I am truly sorry but I fear that because I am still human someone will notice and catch me. I don't want that kind of thing to happen to you. I can understand if you hate me now."** He lowered his head and waited to see if she would kill him for his 'lie'.

Instead he found himself being hugged again.

"**I could never hate you Jet, you are the dragon I learned to love so why should you being a human in dragon form differ that?"** He was shocked. All he could think to do was hug her back at the moment. After a few minutes of standing there they pulled back. He found his voice again.

"**If that is how you feel Lumary, then I guess I can say about the same. But now that I know I am still human I can't stay here."**

"**Then when do we leave?"** Again he was shocked. He had just told Lumary that he wasn't really a dragon and that he would be hunted and would soon have to leave and yet she had accepted that and was wanting to stay with him even if he was human.

This time it was him who did the hugging first.

"**You have no idea how happy this makes me. But now I need to prepare."** He looked at her as he pulled back. **"Let me get the food and then when you're done I will get to work on what I need."** He left with a spring in his step.

_Yes, I really do think I am in love with her as well. I just wish I could be fully dragon instead of being a human in a different form. It is amazing how Azkaban changed my out look on things._

He soon landed and ate happily.

"**What has you so happy freak?"** It was Splitfang. **"And what did you do to Lumary? Kill her?"**

"**No I didn't kill her and I suggest you take something for your P.M.S.ing that is pissing me off."**

He finished eating, grabbed the chunk that would be for Lumary, and took off before Splitfang could respond.

He landed in front of his cave and took the food inside. He waited for her to finish before taking a quick nap beside her as she fell asleep. Afterwards he left, making sure there was plenty of wood in the fire. In the blizzard he was hidden from sight so he quickly landed and focused on his magic. He found a pull in one direction and followed it.

He came to the forest and started searching. After an hour of looking through a clearing he finally found that the pull came from a gem that was about the size and shape of a sword hilt.

_It will do._

He returned to the cave to find Lumary awake already. They talked a bit as he tried to figure out what to use as a core. After a while of thinking he brought it up in their conversation.

"**Why not one of your fangs? They grow back quickly, so that will not be a problem."**

He thought about it and nodded. It would suit him best because it was him. He looked at the stone he had found. It looked to be an emerald six sided crystal that had black specks in it and a silver center. It was impressive. He snapped off his fangs with a little effort and set them down, ignoring the pain that that action brought. He was a little shocked when he saw Lumary put one of her fangs with his.

"**I know I won't be able to be around all the time so this way I will be."** He gave her a long hug as thanks. Changing back to his human form he found himself disoriented. It must have happened due to the fact that he had been in nothing but Jet's form non stop since Azkaban. He was still in the tattered prison outfit but it didn't bother him, seeing as he was used to it by the time he broke out and being in a dragon body the looser the clothing the better the feeling for him now.

He picked up the three fangs and paused for a second. He was looking around with out his glasses, having broken them with in the first year in prison.

_Must have something to do with me spending so much time as Jet._

He shrugged it off and picked up the crystal. He felt a pulse go through him as he pressed the three fangs to it. They seemed to sink into it like they would water, but slower. When they were all the way in the crystal pulsed of a green light. He felt even more whole then when he got his holly phoenix feather core wand. It was amazing.

When he looked back at his crystal he saw two black fangs sticking from one of the tips, forming what looked to be a small blade with a gap in it. It only added to the look. He focused some magic into it and to his shock the fangs opened out wards, forming a hilt, and lightning shot from in between them, forming a blade. It was amazing. He focused again and the fangs shut, causing the blade to dissipate and vanish. He then held it like he would his wand and stated the disarming spell. He watched as the spell quickly formed in the gap and then shoots out of the two fang holes, forming two thin beams that struck a log and make it flip away.

He liked this. All of the sudden he saw the hide that he and Lumary had shed already, rise up and suddenly become boots, pants, a sleeveless shirt, a jacket, gloves, and a cloak. Startled he looked at Lumary. She turned from the hide and looked at him.

"**A dragon mage needs the proper clothes."** He nearly fell over. He had understood her, in human form. He tried to reply back as if he was still Jet, by giving growls and hisses.

"**How can I still understand dragon when I am in human form?"**

"**It is because you're a dragon mage. It's sort of a legend among dragons. A human that can touch a dragon stone and use it is a dragon mage. There hasn't been one since before written history."**

"**Well at least I know that I am even more abnormal. Thank you for the clothes, how did you make them anyways?"**

"**Dragon magic."** Was her simple answer and he could tell that that was the best she could come up with on how she really did do it. He took off the prison out fit, not really caring about nudity, having spent almost a year as a dragon, and looked at his body. All the exercise had crossed over to his human form as well. Sure he wasn't muscle bound but he was more muscular looking compared to what he looked like before and during Azkaban.

His hair had grown out a lot. It had been to his shoulder blades when he broke out and now it was to his waist. He liked it.

He put the dragon hide clothes on and found that they fit and were more like a second skin, minus the jacket and cloak, though the jacket was more like a third skin instead. It was hard to explain. When he was done he looked at himself again.

The shirt was silver, coming from Lumary's skin, and was very comfortable. The pants, boots and gloves were made from his own hide as was the cloak, though it was two sided, the inside being silver from Lumary again. His jacket was mostly black but was also silver, and to him looked very cool. He found a spot for his stone in each sleeve of the jacket. He quickly cast a summoning charm on them that was triggered by a flick of his wrist and would send the stone to his hand.

He found a thin strip of silver hide left over and decided to make it into a headband. After making the correct stitches with a needle and dragon hide string that he had summoned, he put it on. It was just as smooth and comfortable as Lumary's skin and the clothes he now wore.

After putting the stone away he put his old clothes in the fire and quickly changed back to Jet. The first thing he did once fully back in his dragon body was hug Lumary.

"**Thank you so much, Lumary. As soon as this storm leaves we will go. I can get you out of the wards, as I can do so on my own by becoming human. But for now let us sleep. I am not quite used to the changing and it has made me tired."**

They laid down, this time starting off in the more intimate position, which didn't bother the two one bit as they liked it.

A/N: Ok! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I've have a lot of things going on in my head as well as had end-o-year high school exams to deal with. Anyways, I know nearly everyone has been asking about this, and I hope that this clears up some of the facts on Harry/Jet. And Thanks for all the reviews. A lot of them were very aprraising which at least kept my spirits up. I'm just glad you people like my stories. On a side note I'd like to give thanks to my beta, darkdolphins. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 9

As soon as spring came Jet was ready. He knew Lumary couldn't go out in that storm that had been going all winter. So after a few days of regular behavior by both of them, Jet and Lumary approached the wards that kept the dragons in. Jet changed into Harry and walked through with no trouble, using his crystal to make sure the wards didn't identify him at all.

"**Ok Lumary the opening is right in front of me. Just walked straight towards me and the wards won't touch you."** He said after making a hole that could have fit him as Jet with no problem.

After she was out he put his crystal away and changed to Jet. After a brief nuzzle, they take off into the night where they are in their element as hunters of darkness. Jet smirked as they flew higher. He almost wished he could be there in the morning to see how Splitfang reacted.

-----------------------------------

The next day the keepers don't notice that Jet or Lumary aren't at feeding time because Splitfang oddly had a porcupine up his nostrils. From what they could figure, one of the other nightvipers had pulled a prank on the male in question and merely took care of his nose. It wasn't until the next day that they did notice the two absent dragons. Worried, a few keepers cast proximity charms for the shy moon silver female and four eyed mutant black skinned male. They came up empty every time. They checked both caves. Empty. They walked the wards on both sides and flew over head on brooms.

Charlie's rod warmed. Pulling it out, he read the writing.

Charlie, I found something you should look at. And I would call some one in the Ministry. Teara.

Putting the rod away he apparated to Teara.

""What is it?"" She pointed at the wards as her answer. He cast a quick charm and the response shocked him.

The wards had been opened in one area.

_Large enough for one of the nightvipers to walk out._

But what got his heart and mind racing the most was the amount of power that had been used to open, and then reseal the wards so that they didn't go off.

He apparated to the keeper shack and floo called the headmaster.

His head burst into life in Dumbledore's office to see him eating lemon drops.

"Dumbledore we have a problem!"

"Is the reservation under attack?" He asked.

"No but two dragons have been stolen and the person who did it must have had a lot of power to open a hole in the wards with out triggering them and then sealed them again so that we wouldn't notice at first."

Dumbledore looked shocked. He himself had helped strengthen those wards and had tried to open them himself to test them before they were strengthened. He had gotten a hole open but set off the alarm. Now that they were strengthened he couldn't even open a hole in them.

"Tell the other keepers in the order that we are having a meeting tonight. I will notify the rest." After that Charlie pulled his head out of the fire.

_This can not be good at all._ Thought Albus as he wrote a letter and then duplicated it before giving it to Fawkes. The phoenix disappeared in a burst of fire to deliver the letters to the order members.

---------------------------------

"Silence. Now then, the reason for this emergency meeting is some news our dragon keeper members have brought up. If you may Charlie."

"Today when it came time to feed the nightvipers we noticed that the two dragons named Jet and Lumary didn't show up to eat. We cast several proximity charms and still no sign of them. When we looked along the wards Keeper Teara found a spot that had been opened and then closed with out tripping the ward alarms."

This brought many people to shocked out bursts.

"Could it have been the dark lord?" Some one called out. Every one turned to Severus.

"He doesn't have an interest in the nightvipers. And if he did he would have taken all of them and would have taken down the whole wards."

"Charlie, what do the two dragons look like?" Called Bill.

"Lumary is moon silver with golden eyes and only three fourths of the size of the others. Jet, as I already told you before, is black with four emerald green eyes. All of the other dragons were accounted for."

A lot of them looked worried.

"It seems we have a new player out there who likes his variety in nightvipers." Stated Dumbledore.

"Maybe 'e tis a breeder and found them two suitin' to his taste." Hagrid said, always thinking about having a pet dragon, even to this day.

"Maybe it's Potter getting two dragons to attack us with." Ron said.

"No Lumary is one of the weakest we have and Jet seems to be fireless. Besides, Ron, there are better suited dragons for those tasks." Charlie answered.

"I still say it is Potter."

"Give it a rest whelp. Even I'm not _that_ obsessive." Alastor said, raising a few chuckles from a few members as Ron reddened. To be called more obsessive than Mad-eye Moody was really saying something, as the man was truly obsessed with vigilance.

"Seeing that Mr. Potter was brought up, does anyone have anything new?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aside from what the minister is shooting out his butt face, though I don't see any difference between the two personally, I haven't seen anything that is real." Ginny called out. Several people said the same give or take.

"Well keep up the search for him. We must find him so that he does not hurt anyone else."

A/N(READ THIS IF YOU'RE ANGRY AT MY NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE!): Sorry for not updating in a while or updating my other two HP stories, but as I've said in my Naruto one-shot, Manifest, I've got a lot of things going in my head, and at least three fourths of them aren't related to HP sadly. But it doesn't help that I lost a lot of work thanks to the device I had it on broke for some reason. Meh, computers…. But its also my fault cuz I didn't have a recent back up of my work. That's why I've taken so long just for this one update. Because I lost work on other stuff too, don't expect too many updates too soon. Hopefully I'll make a breakthrough on PotE and end that story and then pick up the pace on my others. Again, SORRY! R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter & the Dragon of Azkaban

"Talking" _Thought_ ""Romanian"" **"Dragon" **Written

Declaimer: Don't own HP so if I do say I do, get a shot gun and shoot me.

Chapter 10

Hermione gave a sigh. It had been two years since Harry broke out and there had yet to be a single sign of him. Voldemort was getting bolder and bolder in his attacks and the people were going into a panic. On other thoughts Ginny and Neville were dating but not seeming to tie the knot.

_Why did Harry have to kill all those people? If he hadn't done that he would have finished school and be here fighting the dark lord. He could be here laughing with us over some dumb joke or playing Quidditch. And we might have finished this war a while ago._

Her fire place flared with green fire and Neville's face appeared.

"Hermione, the dragon reserves are under attack! Come quickly!" With that said he disappeared from the fire. She quickly put on her battle robes and apparated to the reservation right in the middle of the battle.

She quickly ducked and started fighting with the death eaters after joining the rest of the order. But they were slowly loosing even with every one there.

There were just too many death eaters and dementors.

The dark lord even had giants and trolls with his human troops. They were going to loose badly after this was over. Even if they did survive they would be tortured.

After an hour their number of two hundred, including the keepers who were not in the order, was dwindled to a mere fifty. Thankfully only fifty had been killed, the others too injured to keep fighting.

As all seemed lost a roar sounded and every one looked up, even the death eaters.

There, falling out of the blue sky was a black dragon. It continued to plummet towards them from behind the order's line. At the last second it snapped its wings opened and shot towards the dark forces. After it was past the fighters of the light it gave a single powerful beet of its wings and caused a sonic boom that ripped into the enemy forces and threw them like rags. The dragon used the speed to shoot upwards after it had passed them.

Charlie was staring open mouthed, as were all the other keepers.

"It can't be. That can't be Jet." He stammered.

"Charlie did that dragon just control his sonic boom? I thought they weren't smart enough. And do you mean to tell me that that dragon is Jet?" Hermione asked, having gone over the entire file after the dragon disappeared.

"That dragon has to be as it is a black nightviper and he was the only one ever seen."

They saw Jet reach his peek and turn earthward again. But this time he was flying downward instead of falling. They watched as he opened his mouth and an orb form between his fangs.

When he was a hundred feet off the ground he flared, stopping dead in the air, and shot the orb in the same moment.

Said orb shot down the remaining distance faster then anyone had ever seen. When it struck it sent out a shockwave and lightning in every direction, killing a large number of the enemy.

_That can't be right. Nightvipers breathe fire not lightning._

As the black dragon landed he struck down a surviving troll with his tail and then rammed his fore claws into its chest and ripping it open. He shot out two beams of lightning, cutting through the humans like a cutting curse through wet toilet paper, but messier to the nth degree. Two giants approached him with their clubs raised and in response the dragon rushed towards them, slamming his head into one of their guts and spinning, using his tail again to knock the other into his comrade who was bent over, in the end sending both to the ground. He shot two bolts at each of their heads, sending sizzling flesh and brains (more like shriveled pear) onto the ground while the eyeballs popped under the heat of the lightning.

Soon after every one was either dead or running away from the black nightviper who only roared before firing another blast of lightning, striking a running troll in the back of the neck and sending it to the ground.

"Charlie what do we do?" Ron asked, after all he was an auror not a dragon keeper, so this dragon was something that he was clueless on.

"Hope he doesn't turn on us."

"What!?" Hermione nearly yelled. The dragon was now walking towards them.

"It took over twenty stunners and weight spells to take him down two years ago when he was malnourished and near starving. By now it would take three times that to take him down now. And we still don't know if he is alone or not. He will probably electrocute us as soon as we-" He was interrupted by Ron lifting his wand towards the four eyed dragon. Almost instantly two lightning bolts struck it and sent both the wand and the owner to the ground.

Charlie sighed.

"-raise our wands." No one else lifted their wands.

"So what do we do now Mr. Weasley?" Albus said.

"Hope he eats them so he will go to sleep and then we can catch him again. That lightning breath is interesting to say the least."

"But if he eats the death eaters how will we tell who they are?"

"How are we going to tell who they are when he eats _us_?" Charlie retorted to a now silent Hermione.

"But I still can't figure out how he and Lumary got out." A keeper asked, voicing his mind in spite of the dragon in front of them.

"Simple, I let us out."

Everyone snapped they heads toward the source of the voice and saw a man dressed in black and silver clothes made of dragon hide, even the cloak that hid his face was made of dragon hide. A few noticed that he was standing where Jet used to be.

"And who are you?" Albus asked.

"I will give you a hint. Two years ago I did the absolute impossible and have not been seen since."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Several of the people there trained their wands on him. Ron who had gotten up and retrieved his wand finally stepped forward.

"Traitor!! Reducto!!" The curse shot from his wand and headed straight for the man in dragon hide. He flicked his wrist and a stone sword handle appeared in his hands.

He said a simple shielding charm and it took the hex.

"Well seeing as you are still all traitorous to me and all, as well as the fact that I have a misses to get back to, I will be leaving." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, you're married?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Not really. More like mated."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Charlie." With that he turned into the nightviper, Jet, and took off before anyone could say a thing.

"Did he just turn into a dragon?" Someone asked, while thinking of going to an insane asylum.

"I think he did." Someone else said.

"But that's not possible. He didn't have a large store of magic!" Hermione said.

"I knew that dragon was him, I knew it but you said it wasn't. We should have checked him for animegus transformations but no. You said he couldn't be Harry! Now he's loose and off hitched with someone and we don't know where he is at all as well as he has a new wand!" Ron was bellowing by now. "I am going to hunt him down if it is that last thing I do!" He was gone with a pop.

Hermione and Tonks turned to Charlie.

"What did he mean by mated?" They both said at the same time.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Mum is going to kill me if she finds out."

"Finds out what!?" The two females yelled.

"If that was Jet and Jet is Harry, oh hell no, mum will slaughter me for it, even if she does think him a criminal."

"What!?" Nearly every one shouted. By now he was mumbling to himself. They could hear about half of what he said.

'… and Lumary being … Why did I have … persistent on them? … is going to … necromancy to … me again if they've really …"

"CHARLIE!!" Hermione and Tonks bellowed at him.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response.

"What are you talking about?"

"If Jet is really Harry then he is mated to Lumary."

It dawned on Ginny as to what her brother was saying, while no one else seemed to remember who Lumary was, or more precisely what she was.

"Don't you dare tell me you slipped them dragon mater's draught." She said with venom soaking into her words.

"No, no I didn't slip them the mater's draught, wait how do you know about that? That is only known by keepers."

It finally dawned on the others what Charlie was talking about. The twin were whooping like mad men, saying "He got hitched!! He got hitched!! Harry got hitched!! Hitched to a dragoness!! Harry got hitched to a dragoness!!! He got hitched!!...(repeat etc. etc.)". Every one else was gawking at Charlie, the twins, Ginny, and the area of sky that they had last seen the dragon in.

A/N: Ok, all of you are likely really mad (read: murderous) and ready to vent to me (read; torture my already skeletal frame beyond recognition) about not updating. I know a few of you have asked if I was abandoning my fics. The answer is no, but I am cursed with an overactive imagination that keeps repeating things if I don't write/type them down. Also, I haven't had any inspiration for my posted stories as of late but that's why I'm going to go back and read over them again. That's how I usually get inspiration and in this instance, I can make it go the way I want. A thousand pardons, please, maybe more just cuz has that many people on it, if not far more. R&R please.


End file.
